Silent summer
by Arrexu
Summary: Growing up without the love of a father. losing the only living relative he has left at the age of 6. Feeling the pain of Loneliness. What are Naruto's goals in life. So many choices , So many twists and turns on his road of life... but hey, It wouldn't be a challenge otherwise.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Well Hello there people... I actually just wanna start writing this and have nothing much to say except for "have fun reading..." blah blah blah.

this is my first Naruto/Pokemon Fanfiction and I plan to make It original. No kurama/ vulpix... no instant legendary and this is up for debate... Should I include ash in the story? Cause I plan to use characters from the games. Plus, This things gonna be a teaser. I wanna know what people think about it before continuing the story.

But for now...

"humans talking"/ 'humans thinking'

 _pokemon moves_

"pokemon speach"/ 'pokemon thinking'

Disclaimer:

I don't own pokemon or Naruto cause if I did, I would've made a select few pokemon more op and I would've ended Naruto after the War.

Snowpoint city was such a cold place to live in. Even for Sinnoh natives, it was quite hard to live there. Only when you were raised there, would you be able to tolerate the cold. Just like Namikaze Naruto. He was a 6 almost 7 year old boy who could go with a simple shirt and shorts on such a freezing day if he so wished but... The same couldn't be said about his now dead mother. Namikaze Kushina ~ formerly Uzumaki ~ died of illness that was pretty common yet uncommon in the mountains. Something like this would've been normal for most people in snowpoint city but she was affected quite harshly for it cause she wasn't used to the cold. You see, Narutos parents came here for a Vacation 7 years ago. To visit his father's birth place. It was about a month into the vacation, when his father died because of a car crash. A day before his death was when he found out that he would become a dad. Kushina... overcome by sadness, went out that day with nothing but a nightgown... searching for the car his dad had used, even though it was miles away. It was loaded with medicine that was supposed to heal her. The Cold affected her and made her ill... and her immune system wasn't strong enough to potect her.

Kushina was an average coordinater born in Hoenn. But sometimes, she also battled some gyms. Now, Naruto's last living relative was dead and he cried as he stood in front of his mothers grave. Snow fell upon the small town. It may have been called a city, but that was just because of some myths, said to have happened thousands of years ago. The Graveyard Naruto found himself at...was actually a hill. Not many were buried here because of possible avelanches. Namikaze Minato ~Naruto's father~ always dreamed of being a part of snow. That's why he was buried here and his mother wanted to be buried beside her husband. The hill also made it possible to overlook the small town called snowpoint city. So when Naruto looked at the poor condition his Home town was, he gritted his teeth and clutched something in his hand. Or rather... three things in his hands. They were his mothers last gifts to him. One was a single pitch black shiny earring, another was a dawn stone she had won in her first ever competition against Minato. And the last was a Master ball. Naruto swore that he would treasure his mothers gifts and made a silent promise as he looked at _his_ beautiful city.

XXX

3 years later, Naruto flew to Hoenn to start his journey there. The age requirement back in Sinnoh were upped to 13 after the death of a 12 year old when Naruto was 8. Age Requirements are being upped in the other regions as well. Meetings are being held between the champions and the league owner who sponsors for all who can't afford a starter.

What?

You think they're free? How else would Pokemon researchers get rich and afford flights for their trainers when necessary? Selling information and introducing new subjects and new discoveries are a few ways for them to get money. The wealthiest man in the world sponsors all the leagues and gives the money he gained there for all those who can't afford to start their own journey. Due to unwanted deaths and accidents, did they finally decide to change the age requirements for people to start their journey safely and have more experience. 'Took them three decades as well' Naruto thought, looking out of the window. He currently was on a plane nearing the Hoenn region. You had to be 13 to start a journey in Sinnoh as far as Naruto knew. The meetings were still underway to decide what your age must be in other regions though... and they just so decided to start with Sinnoh.

XXX

Naruto finally arrived in Hoenn. At first he decided to travel through Kanto but realized that it was a dumb idea. The champion there was known to be the strongest of two leagues and by default, strongest trainer in the world. You see Kanto and Johto were two neighboring regions. So they decided to collaborate with each other and have one single champion for two regions. Of course the standard 8 gyms and 4 elites were still there, making it 16 gyms and 8 elites to defeat before even thinking about challenging the champion. Naruto was sure that he wouldn't grow in a place like that. Amateurs wouldn't go far unless you have two years of experience. He would start here, in Hoenn, where his mother started her journey. Naruto stood in front of route 102. Petalburg city ~ where the plane landed ~ behind him. Naruto was a spiky blond, ocean blue eyed boy who also has a black backpack slung over his back. Naruto wore a black turtle neck shirt with neon blue accents whose sleeves were a bit too long so his hands were always hidden. He also wore Black baggy pants with neon blue stripes at the sides which were tucked into white medical bandages at the ends. Black shoes with neon blue accents accompanied his Outfit. Last but not least were his own trademark dressing habits. The first was the face mask that covered half of his face which had three whisker marks on each cheek. The second was his white zip up sweater that he always tied around his hip, making him look like he's wearing a man-skirt. And the third was the earing His mother had given him. The earing was formed like an hourglass which Naruto wore on his left ear. He was currently on his way to meet professor Harold Birch, to sign himself up for the league and get his starter. It was nearing night time when he hit the road. Naruto thought about how he should continue his life. He planned to do everything possible like battling gyms and joining contests. But being a champion or a top coordinator isn't his goal. They're more like stepping stones and learning experiences for him. 'To achieve my dream... this is the hardest and only way' Naruto thought. He then thought about which pokemon he should catch, cause catching every pokemon left and right isn't all that smart. He planned to have at least 20 pokemon but that can come later. Naruto never really planned what pokemon he should have in his first ever team but being a bit picky is a must. He couldn't just capture any pokemon he sees... correct? He actually wanted to go back to sinnoh and get himself the pre evolution of frosslass. You can't fault him. Being raised on a mountain makes you love Ice types. 'meh. I'll just see what fate has to offer... ' it was then that his musings were interrupted.

"Get out of the way kid!"

Two men wearing a long sleeved black shirt, matching pants and black boots, shoved Naruto out of their way. A rather noticeable sign... was the capital S printed on their shirts. It was colored Emerald green. Naruto wondered what they were doing in the forest... of course, maybe to catch pokemon but they look way to suspicious for that. Naruto decided to investigate further and turned to the forest they just came out of. Naruto entered it and rushed ahead. He couldn't really navigate through the thick forest cause he went too far inside after some time, so he decided to climb a tree and tree hop forward. It was when he entered a clearing, that he saw something that would haunt him for a long time. Naruto gasped at the sight... It was a gardevoir laying face down. Its white 'dress' looking body covered in a weird red substance. Naruto rushed to it and examined it. He then turned it around and saw The most gruesome sight he had ever seen. He couldnt take it anymore. Naruto stood up form his crouching position and took a few step back. he turned around and vomited the taco he ate at the plane.

que shudder.

trust me! plane food is not cool man.

He drank some water to get the nasty taste off of his tongue. He then returned to gardevoir and looked at its wound again. He almost vomited again. The gardevoir had a hole through its abdomen and was loosing blood at a fast pace. Naruto rapped her up and tried to help all he could, but it wasn't enough. Narutos expression showed absolute sadness when he looked at the gardevoir. But when it twitched, his face showed a sign of relief and awe. The gardevoir opened its eyes and looked at him. It looked relieved to see him somehow. Naruto thought that it was because it knew that it was being saved. But no... The gardevoir looked at him and gave him two things from under her dress. The first was a second was a violet pokeball with an eye on the middle... where it got it... Naruto didn't know. He knew what it was... He studied every thing he could about pokemom when he turned 5 and even then, Naruto continued to learn. A mind ball is very expensive and rare to find in markets.

'the fact that she has this pokeball is astounding' He thought, looking at the mind ball, specifically designed to capture psychic types.

'but why would it give these things to me?' Naruto thought confused. The gardevoir then held her hand out, a pink-purple aura appeared before it. Suddenly, another pokemon appeared out of the aura. Naruto guessed that the move used to do that was _teleport_. Naruto's eyes widened to the size of pizza plates. Cause sleeping on Gardevoirs hands was a ralts with a wierd color sheme. Naruto knew all to well what those were. A pokemon with a different color scheme from the norm. They're called shiny. The ralts was a special ralts with a blue 'helmet' instead of the ordinary green. Gardevoir then painfully gave the shiny ralts to Naruto. It looked at him calmly before its eyes glowed orange before closing again. Naruto didn't realise it but his blue eyes glowed a bit before returning to its original colour. It was far to quiet in the forest now. As if it knew that it lost something wonderful. The sun long since passed the horizon, finally showing a clear night sky. A warm breeze passed Naruto's face as he stared at the now dead Gardevoir. Slowly but surely, Gardevoirs remains turned to violet-pink particles. It was a sad thing to see. He couldnt even bury her. 'yeah... it was probably a she.' Naruto thought as he looked at his hands. 'No self respecting male would carry a ribbon with him' Naruto smiled. Not that anyone could see, cause of his mask and the fact that there's nobody here except him and the ralts. He pondered what could've happened to the gardevoir... It was then that it hit him with a ton of bricks. 'Those men...' Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'They must have known about the gardevoir mothering a shiny. This ralts was their goal... but why so much trouble for a different colored ralts... urghh! this doesn't make any sense.' with a sigh Naruto looked at the still sleeping ralts. Naruto then went around to check the perimeter to secure his camp and maybe find some berries if he was lucky. While leaving, he never saw the twitch that came from ralts body.

XXX

'mhm... for an open field in the middle of the forest... it seems pretty safe to me' Naruto expected to have encountered a pokemon or 5 by now, but all he saw were signs of battle. 'Scorch marks, dents on trees, even a few body shaped holes on the ground... what could've possibly happened here.' he thought whilst touching a scorched patch of wood. 'More importantly, who were those people...' Naruto sighed.

'looks like I'll have to stay here for an extended period of time...'

you see, Naruto never planned to stay in Hoenn for long. He planned to travel it a bit for 3 to 4 months before flying to the next region, but this mystery is plaguing his mind right now and he wanted to know where this leads too. If curiosity killed the cat... then it has 8 more chances to learn. Of course, he still had his dream to accomplish and that can't really wait. 'Meh, I'll just do both at once... maybe a journey here in Hoenn wouldn't be that bad. Naruto Looked up to the clear night sky where he star gazed for a second.

'it really is quiet here.'

He was about to return to his camping spot, but he saw something that made him try and look more closely at the sky. It was obviously flying and serpentine like in body. More importantly it was black and was probably very big if he could see it from here. Naruto knew what pokemon it was. He'd be dumb not to recognize _the_ Rayquaza. 'Heh, first day into my journey and i meet a shiny rayquaza' Naruto eye smiled at the thought. He then returned to his camp...only to see ralts awake and looking at the sky in wonder. Naruto slowly but surely walked towards it.

Ralts shied away as Naruto sat beside it. He just eye smiled and offered it a berry he found in the woods. ralts looked away and kept turning its head, looking at everything in sight... as if searching for something. It then squeaked its name. It was at this point that Naruto knew what it was that this ralts was searching for. It was searching its mother. He then calmly looked at the ralts and lowered his right hand with the offered food. Inner conflict which was comically displayed as a war was seen inside Narutos head. 'should i tell her the truth... no no... that would traumatize it...' Naruto had this awful desire to scream in frustration. The Ralts was searching for answers and as he was its solution book, Ralts looked at him. Even though Naruto couldn't see its eyes, he could practically feel those doe like innocent eyes behind its blue hair. It was 3 minutes later when Naruto had decided what he would do. It was a decision that Naruto would come to regret.

"Ralts, as you can see, your mother is not with us..." at this he paused and Ralts looked on innocently. Naruto could see that she wouldn't know the double meaning behind his words cause it was still young. What would you expect from a child? "Ralts, your mother gave you over to me in hopes of me raising you. You see, there is an evil organisation that she had to defeat and she couldn't just carry a child with her" Naruto knew that this was rather farfetched and unbelievable but hey... try telling a kid that your mother had died. Naruto then thought about how he found out that his own mother had died.

'the people in snowpoint were too blunt' **(2)** Naruto sweat dropped at the thought. His thought process was interrupted by a close to tearing up Ralts.

"Ahh Ralts... your mother didn't abandon you, she just didn't want you to get hurt while she's fighting." ralts squeaked its name in confusion. It understood what the human told it but it didn't help ease the pain in her chest. So it tucked her knees together and hugged them in an attempt to calm itself. A few minutes later did it finally fall asleep. Naruto sighed... he knows all to well what this ralts will go through... he just didn't know when.

'i can't leave her here... its to dangerous for her, especially when trainers pass through. I'll take it with me and tell her the truth once she has evolved into gardevoir or gallade... i wonder what its gender is' with these last thoughts, Naruto took ralts and carried it to his tenth where he then fell asleep.

He never saw or heard of something leaving the area.

XXX

Naruto woke up early in the next morning. He yawned and searched for the shiny ralts thats accompanying him for the time being. He smiled when he saw it sleeping like a baby should. It was probably still a few weeks old but baby pokemon grow up fast. Its a universal law that just cannot be changed. Of course, if the ralts want, Naruto can train it with a few restrictions... like not battling other pokemon. If ralts comes with him, he wouldn't let it battle for a few more weeks. 3 maximum Naruto concluded.

' I'll think about it later, but for now... time to cook breakfast'

With that, Naruto silently left the tent, not wanting to wake ralts up. Naruto decided to have some bakon and some scrambled eggs for breakfast and decided to give ralts some berries.

In the tent, a blue haired feeling pokemon woke up due to the smell of something good. Ralts stood up and followed the smell in trance.

Naruto heard some shuffling in the tent and wondered if ralts had woken up. He eye smiled when he saw ralts walking up to him as if in hypnosis. He gave ralts the berries he had cut into pieces to make it easier for ralts to eat. Ralts delicately took the plate and looked back to Naruto, as if asking for permission to eat. Naruto continued to eye smile ~ something thats starting to confuse ralts ~ and shoo'ed ralts away with his hands, gesturing for it to eat. Ralts ate infront of the tent in contant, Naruto a few ways in front of her. As they continued to eat, Ralts longingly looked at Naruto's plate cause her berries were all gone. Naruto saw this and wondered if its ok to give pokemon human food.

"meh, there's a first for everything right"

Naruto then went over to ralts and held up a spoon with scrambled eggs for her to eat. Ralts hesitantly got closer to the spoon and slowly opened its mouth. It then flinched away, scared that the spoon would eat her instead. Naruto just eye-smiled and ate the scoop himself. The look on Ralts face ~ half face ~ was hilarious. It looked so devastated that the food was gone now. It even squealed its name in despair multiple times. Naruto chuckled and went to get the leftover eggs and bakon from the pan. Whilst ralts was on the verge on crying, it calmed down as soon as it saw another spoon of scrambled eggs in front of it. Ralts looked at Naruto for permission. Naruto just eye smiled and held the spoon closer to it. This time, ralts took the offered food and immediately loved it. Naruto gave her the plate and let her eat herself. Ralts was disappointed with something but didn't know why. As it ate, Naruto went on to pack his tent and clean up the clearing. When he finished, he saw ralts using _psychic_ to hold the spoon in font of it and feeding itself quite awkwardly. Naruto eye smiled to hide the surprise in his eyes. He walked over to ralts and took the spoon right before it could take another bite. " _Psychic_.. very impressive for someone as young as yourself..." Naruto looked at the spoon as he said so, not seeing Ralts beam at the praise

"but using it to feed yourself is kinda wrong..." and Ralts joy was crushed, it felt like crying.

"if you want to be fed then I'll gladly do it for you ralts" Naruto chuckled and offered her another spoon of scrambled eggs. Ralts smiled in joy and expressed it by squealing her " _language/name_ " in joy. They left the clearing after breakfast. Ralts followed him because that was the better option and the fact that it liked Naruto was one of the reasons she followed him as well. Ralts have always been a good judge of character after all. Beautiful scenery's passed them as they walked, some were big flower fields where Naruto saw a weird black flower with red accents. He narrowed his eyes because of the sun blending him and tried to search for the flower again. The next thing he knew... the flower was gone.

'probably just my imagination' He thought. Naruto entered Oldale town after a two hour walk and decided to restock. Before entering though, Naruto decided to carry ralts so that trainers wouldn't think about catching it. As he walked through the city, ralts curiously looked at everything in sight, be it buildings, shops, restaurants, food and whatnot. The thing that interested it and confused it the most though, were the pokemon that came out of pokeballs. Ralts turned to Naruto and voiced her confusion. At first Naruto didn't understand what ralts was saying but soon understood that she wanted to know more about pokeballs once she pointed to a trainer that just released his own pokemon. He eye smiled.

"well ralts... those round objects where the pokemon come out of...are called pokeballs. They're meant to show which pokemon belongs to whom so that other trainers can't capture them. As a matter of fact, I'm carrying you now so that other trainers won't try to catch you..." Naruto explained before being interrupted by ralts squealing its name in confusion.

"well, there are bad people out there that would either catch you to sell you off somewhere... you wouldn't like that right?" Ralts shook its head sideways very quickly and tried to bury its head into Naruto's chest. It hurt a bit because of its horn but Naruto didn't say anything. He just opted to continue his lecture. He realized that he already was in the market and walked, as if on autopilot. "Those pokeballs... as they are called..." Naruto said making sure that Ralts remembers the term.

"...are also safety precautions for when someone has strong pokemon and becomes evil. With a system like that, the league can take pokemon from their trainers... _but_ only then, when the correct reasons are met. So it means that every trainer is monitored by the league." Ralts still seemed not to understand so Naruto decided to give it an example. He took some Pokeballs from the shelf as he started to explain things to ralts.

"for example... if I catch you now then that would mean that the league won't be able to track or take you from me.

That would make you _my_ pokemon.

But if I captured you after getting signed up for the league then they can take you from me the moment I turn evil" Naruto looked at ralts to see if it was understanding what he said. It seems that ralts did and went on to its next question. She then pointed at a weird device a boy was holding in front of a torchic. Naruto eye smiled again.

"Those are called pokedexes Ralts. Those are what bound trainers to the league. They enable trainer to see stats of pokemon and moves they can learn and pretty much everything you can think of. The price for such information is that the professors you got it from will be able to see what pokemon you will eventually find and also be able to block access to ones pokemon. For example: I turn bad and use a pokemon i captured _after_ getting the pokedex, then they can confiscate said pokemon when I order it to do something that's outside our laws. While doing that, they can also take ones trainer licence..."

Ralts looked very confused at the new term and voiced it as much. Naruto chuckled and continued to lecture it.

"A trainers licence is what allows people to become trainers or coordinators in the first place. To get one, you fill in information about yourself online or on paperwork which will then be sent into a... database... you could say. After that, it'll be connected to a pokedex. So whenever someone catches a pokemon, data of said pokemon ~which is easily scanned within the pokeball~ will be merged with the humans own data which was the form you filled out in paper that was then sent to the pokedex. This merged data will then be transformed into a code. This code enables a pokeball to function. You with me?" Ralts nodded and waited for more information.

'This ralts is very smart... for one so young to understand all this... I'm young as well but certain things force one to grow up faster' he eye smiled at ralts and continued his lecture. Naruto already finished his shopping and went to route 101 towards Littleroot town.

"As i was saying. The code is a mixture of the pokemons data and the humans data, if one's missing then the pokeball will malfunction and won't open. In short, taking the license is taking the human data. Taking the pokedex is taking the pokemons data." Ralts was amazed at the system humans had created and was also quite unnerved. This system makes the Pokemon and the humans not really free... what if you have to do something bad to someone to do something good for someone else. They reached a cleering with a single big tree in the middle an hour after he left Oldale town. Naruto put Ralts down and left it to play with some toys he bought in the shop, mostly puzzles. After making sure that ralts had fun, Naruto went on to cook them a meal. They quickly hit the road after lunch ~which were sandwiches and berries~ and continued to travel to littleroot. On the way, Ralts had a final question for Naruto. It 'drew' a ball in the air with its hands and pointed at Naruto then back at itself.

"you want to know what happens if i capture you know? ok..." Ralts didn't really meant that but was still curious about it so it listened.

"I did explain that for a pokeball to function, it must have a code mixed with the humans data and the pokemons data. Now that only applies when the trainer owns a pokedex. Because that's where the trainers data comes from and is at the same time, linked with the pokeball a trainer owns. After all, every trainer buys pokeballs with the dex since you automatically get money if you win. The money is safely ... banked... in the dex after winning against an opponent. If I were to capture you now without owning a dex, then you'll be _my_ pokemon. The league would have no influence over you cause the data in the pokeball is yours and yours alone. That means that you dont need my own data to open it"

Ralts smiled, nobody can take it away from Naruto when he catches it now. Ralts then jumped on Naruto's shoulders and Opened his bag. It took out a violet pokeball and jumped back down in front of Naruto. His look was equivalent of a Mother catching their daughter doing it with their boyfriend.

"You want me to catch you?" it nodded in agreement and even squealed shyly.

"if you do this then you're the one choosing you're trainer, cause essentially, you decide when to open the ball or not"

It just let itself get captured without struggle. Ralts quickly came out of it though and took the mindball from the floor. It shyly walked over to Naruto and looked away as she held her pokeball in front of her for naruto to take. Naruto took it with an eye smile. He pocketed it and kneed in front of Ralts. Patting its head, Naruto told her. "I swear...I'll train you to be the greatest pokemon ever, A pokemon that can go toe to toe with legendary pokemon. And I'll make sure to take care of you" Naruto eye smiled at the blushing ralts. Ralts then jumped at Naruto and hugged him.

'I'll tell you the truth when you're ready' He thought with a little bit of guilt sapping his mind. He had to tell it about its mother.

But for now...

"Oh my..." Naruto laughed sheepishly and looked at the ralts still hugging him.

"I still haven't introduced myself... did I?"

Ralts timidly let go and took a step back before looking at its new trainer.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. A pleasure to meet you" He said.

Ralts then pointed at itself trying to tell Naruto what it wanted. He was confused at what Ralts wanted '...a toy maybe...'

he thought. It all went clear thought when Ralts wrote the word 'Name' on the dirt ground.

"You want a name?" Naruto eye smiled as it nodded. "Unlike other trainers who nickname their pokemon nonsense... I give them a meaning. So first and foremost... Ralts, are you a guy or a girl?" It nodded its head when Naruto said 'girl'.

'so you're a girl then...'

"Mhm... what should I name you..." He thought... though after 5 minutes, Naruto knew what her name should be.

"Shi...zu... ka" He said quite slowly too.

Ralts squeaked, confused at the choice but still happy.

"... your name's Shizuka...

Because we met on a Silent summer"

Ralts happily agreed with the choice.

so... what do you think?

was it good

If there are any grammatical errors then please tell me... i don't have a beta tester yet so that's why it might get crappy...

Update- I found all of my errors, probably. Sadly all the other chapters i wrote up to chapter 10 were gone. So I'll have to redo my work again. The next update might take longer. Sigh... i should have written this shit on wattpad.


	2. Chapter 2 The Birch Family

Hey there, Arrexu speaking!

well first off all...

I'm happy that nobody flamed me... yet.

I'd like to thank those that liked the prolugue of this story and the criteria really helps. I'll also try to make it better and won't make a too long of a text but no promises. ... (I'll do my best though!)

(I'm making this on a phone so for those who are reading on a pc... please bear with me .!)

As for grammar... yeah... No auto correct ;p and I got quite rusty in english... Curse thee... German language!

but meh, I'll make sure to triple check this time..

Next up are nicknames... well i'm not a fan of nicknames myself but i plan to just nickname Gardevoir. You know... his main and original poke from this story onward. I like to give meaning to his first ever poke... Not just cause i caught a shiny ralts in ORAS and named it Shizuka nooo.

And an Answer to _Kami no Sennin._ Well yes, the story is limited to Naruto only, but characters from the nintendo games will appear in time. I'm still thinking if i should include Ash Ketchum into the story but only time will tell. As for the pokemon team. For now its only:

Ralts (Shizuka) gender: female

Name meaning: Silent summer

The next Poke may be introduced this chapter... or maybe not .

And the dark turn of the story... well i hope i don't have to do that again (yes i do actually... but not for the heck of it of course). It killed me as well, when i decided to kill off Shizuka's mother. But there's a reason for it...

this is mature content so read with your own safety in mind... (is that how u say it?)

Anyway thx for the support and now... On with the story.

"humans talking"/ 'humans thinking'

 _pokemon moves_

"pokemon speach"/ 'pokemon thinking'

Disclaimer:

I don't own pokemon or Naruto cause if I did, I would've made a select few pokemon more op and I would've ended "Naruto Shippuden" after the War.

Ps. I thank _Amart11_ for the criticism! (no sarcasm!... just saying.) It helps me a lot.

 _(4 X's will be seen at the start and at the end of each chapter from now on. 3 X's is for switch of POV's and scenery)_

 **Chapter 2**

 **XXXX**

After a few hours of travel, Naruto and Shizuka Finally reached littleroot town. Naruto entered the town with Ralts sitting on his shoulder. The shiny emotion pokemon was timidly looking at the people around it with a hint of curiosity. Naruto just calmly walked towards the destination in mind. It took a few curves and turns for him to finally stand before the lab. Ralts was already in her Pokeball to avoid attention. He looked around the Lab once he was inside and what he saw was pretty much, what he expected a lab should be. A counter at the front, a pokemon habitat at the back which he could see through glass windows and mechanical devices that he didn't know which did what. He also noticed a man with a lab-coat walking towards him.

"Well Hello there young man, Is there something i can do for you" the man asked politely.

"Professor Birch I assume, the one who specialized in the correlation of pokemon habitats in conjunction of human existences" it seemed like a question to the 176 cm tall man but was actually a statement. Naruto knew who this man was.

"Yes that's correct..." the man had his eyes slightly raised in surprise. Youngsters wouldn't know about that particular info these days.

"I'm surprised that you know..." The man then laughed. Naruto just gave a nod in return. "I know when to study sir" the man gave a boisterous laugh that resonated around the lab. "I assume that you're here to get your starter? Have you filled the necessities and all that paperwork crap?" the man got his answer through a stiff nod from the masked 10 year old. The 34 year old was a bit disturbed by the boys appearance (dark and face mask doesn't scream assassin... no, not at all)

"Well follow me young man" The man said gesturing towards the fields outside. Naruto nodded and followed the man. Once there, Naruto silently observed his surroundings and noticed the high amount of wild life with a few pokemon scattered here and there. His attention was then taken by the man beside him. Naruto also wondered why he took him outside as it didn't make any sense. He opted to wait and be patient.

"Since you already know me and my field of expertise... why don't you introduce yourself young man? The pokemon should be here anytime now." The professor said, wanting to know the kids name

"The pokemon? You mean the starters. Why should they be here?" Naruto asked, not quite getting the point. "Well you see... my kids are kinda playing with them and are... you could say, reserving them for themselves" The man said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Naruto stood silently with his hands hidden in his pockets. "I see... My name is Naruto Namikaze. Its nice to meet you professor Birch" The man smiled brightly at Naruto which made the blond smile ever so slightly as well. They talked a bit more to get to know each other, only problem was that the conversation was pretty much... one sided. It was basically just Birch asking questions and Naruto answering everything in simple yes' and no's.

 **XXX**

"Here they are Mr. Namikaze!" Naruto simply nodded as he'd already seen two kids. One was a boy and the other a girl. The boy wore a simple white shirt under a green jacket. He also had brown hair and matching eyes. Walking beside him was a treecko and a mudkip. The girl though, wore a frilly orange dress and black sandals. She has hazel nut short hair with bangs framing her chubby face. On her hands was torchic who was enjoying the attention it received from the young girl.

"Hey dad! what are you doing outside? I thought you were busy? And who's the masked kid beside you?" The boy said in a loud cheerful voice. Before Birch could answer either questions, the girl bobbed her head and looked up at him with her doe like eyes. "Don't tell me...!? are we finally allowed to become pokemon trainers? Please say yes daddy!" Her puppy like eyes made the professor - who was surprisingly their father - squirm in discomfort.

He couldn't deny his daughter anything. She was just that cute. But there are some exceptions

And this was one of them.

"I'm sorry princess but You know our deal. It's not the right time yet"

"Aaaawwww/ oh man!" was heard by the girl and boy respectively.

"So what are you doing here then?" The boy asked in confusion and childlike curiosity. "Well, there's a new trainer who needs a starter..." at this, he gestured towards a silent Naruto.

The kids had fear in their eyes, the three starters showing the same expression.

"Now then Mr. Namikaze. You can now choose your..." the man didn't get to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a loud voice... or should I say... loud _voices_.

"NOOO!" said the girl.

"You can't just take them away from us!"

"They're our best friends!"

"What she said!"

Birch sighed and was about to lecture them once again about why starters are given to new trainers and all that, but Naruto spoke up before he could.

"Professor? Are there any other starters you have for me?" He asked. He saw the love the 2 kids - most likely his age - had for their pokemon. It was something he _could_ respect them for.

"Unfortunately no. You're the last one to become a trainer this year and those who apply this month will have to wait for another month or two to finally become a trainer or coordinator themselves." Wow... he got extremely lucky. 'Note to self. Remember to Thank Nurse joy at snowpoint city for financing my trip'

The 2 kids his age widened their eyes at the new information presented to them. They didn't want for one of their friends to leave. They promised to go on an adventure together and dammit that's a promise they'll keep. But right now, they're powerless and couldn't do snag about it. So they just hugged their friends for dear life.

"Now then young lad... please choose you're starter" The kids in front of Naruto -which he guessed were siblings- started to cry, Which made the pokemon follow suit. Naruto sighed, it wasn't like him to do this since he actually payed for this and the money can't be returned after paying beforehand. He didn't actually pay for it but nurse Joy did and he'd be dammed if he didn't pay her back. But seeing the bond these kids have for the pokemon... he just couldn't sever that bond by taking one of them.

"I'll take..." The kids waited for the worst day of their short life to come true.

"...none"

five pairs of eyes were looking at him in surprise and (not really) hidden relief. Another pair showed complete understanding and surprise.

"what..." The girl stuttered. Shock still effecting her, making her incapable of speaking much less conversing with. Naruto though just ignored her, opting to talk to the professor who by then, managed to get his wits together.

"Professor Birch. If you don't mind giving me the current necessities. ...I'll be on my way after I receive them" Birch was surprised at the kids vocabulary. Extraordinary... maybe just maybe.

'No... it's to early to judge' Birch thought.

He still nodded at the boy to show him that he would follow protocol. He quickly went back to his lab expecting Naruto to follow.

"Hey! Wait a second! What's your name"

Birch merely continued in a moderate pace towards his lab as he saw his son take the masked boys attention.

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce oneself first before asking another?"

"What?"

Naruto sighed and turned his full attention to him. This kid must be really retarded to not understand that... or was he too smart? Meh.

"He meant that you should introduce yourself big brother"

Well... looks like the girl has a head on her shoulders after all.

"I'm Brenden Birch and this is my sister May! What's your name?" Said the now dubbed Brenden. May just grumbled about older brothers introducing their sister even though she could do it herself. Naruto paid it no mind though and just introduced himself formally. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. It is nice to make your acquaintance. If you would excuse me..." With that, Naruto left the siblings to their own devices and followed after the professor. Not caring at the fact that they didn't understand slack about what he said except for his name. Big words weren't their forte it seems.

'I'm underestimating myself quite a bit here. It's not like they're taught to be formal like I was' Naruto thought.

Formality was something his mother had taught him once he asked about what kind of man his father was. Kind, respectful, serious, cunning etc. It was something he aspired to be... yet still try and keep his mother's big heart.

 **XXX**

"Here you go lad! One pokedex and formal entry to the Hoenn league...Oh and the 6 pokeballs..."

"If i may..." Naruto interrupted to speak himself.

"I already have pokeballs. All i really need is the dex and I'll be on my way"

"mhm... at least take this to compensate for your payment"

With that said, Birch gave him a rectangular monocle glass. Unlike normal ones, the one Birch gave him, was designed to fit the wearers left eye. The glass itself frames his eye quite nicely, a little bit on the big side though. It's a sort of eye-wear that makes Naruto a little cautious. 'I wonder if there are hidden LCD's and trackers in this thing.'

"Professor... what exactly does this things do?" He asked. If his theories are correct, then he was one hell of a lucky kid. Birch didn't answer the question outright, opting to observe the kid in front of him who was inspecting his masterpiece. Naruto spoke up before he could answer though.

"This seems to be like some kind of navigator... no. More like a database... Is it a practical HUD?"

Absolute Shock was written on Birch's face. 'Impossible! A simple look over and he found out what it is... of course not entirely but still' Most kids would just gape in awe or say 'cool' and just ask him what it is afterwards. 'But Naruto... He is different'

Birch coughed in his hands to glush the shock out of his system. "While yes it is infact a database... it's also so much more." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Birch's prideful tone when he said that. "Would you mind explaining a bit more of it professor?" He asked.

"Well of course not! My Masterpiece is not for simpletons...but I believe that you're Perfect for it" he said in his boisterous tone. "This little thing can distinguish which Pokemon lives in which habitat. so every-time you look at a specific spot... This thing I call **Vizor**...shows you exactly which pokemon you can find there and yes, its a heads-up-display so to speak. It also shows which gender the pokemon is and the moves it has learned. It also gives night vision... at least for one eye. Of course it's not yet perfected but I think that you're able to complete it. This is just a prototype though so rest easy and take it" The man said after seeing Naruto almost deny the object.

"If it's ok with you..." Naruto said hesitantly. He gingerly took the object and inspected it for a bit before packing it inside his backpack. He was impressed with the device but disappointed at the same time. He expected it to be better. For example: It should be able to show what moves the pokemon can learn and if it owns any egg moves. Something like that. Maybe Naruto could upgrade it but he can cross the road when the time comes.

"Thanks Professor... I'll be on my way..."

"No problem lad!... Oh and one more thing. I thank you... for letting my kids keep those pokemon. They're very special to them."

Naruto had a smirk hidden behind his mask. "when will they start their journey professor?" Naruto was quite interested in the Birch siblings. They seem quite ok to him.

"I will let them have their adventure in 3 years. That way, they'll be able to know most of the stuff related to pokemon"

"I see... I'll come back to Hoenn after three years... Until then... see you soon professor"

With his part said, Naruto left the ranch and was on his way, leaving the Birch family.

 **XXX**

Naruto decided to go off course and skip the road that leads to Oldale town. Instead, he took the more daring and direct route towards Petalburg city. Oldale town was a very small town but still very enjoyable to live in. He heard rumors about some sort of old ruins last time he was there.

But enough of that... realizing that he reached a clearing with a pond, Naruto released his first pokemon. It looked around in confusion before Shizuka returned it's focus to Naruto. Naruto eye smiled at how cute his partner is... He was one lucky kid alright.

"I was planning to train you now Shizuka but only moves related to evasion and support. How does that sound" Shizuka nodded weakly with a small smile on her face. Naruto put on his newly acquired Vizor which made Ralts look at him in confusion. He looked at his ralts to see if the monocle showed any pokemon stats. But to his disappointment, it did not. It was to be expected but one could dream.

Naruto sighed and scanned Shizuka with the dex instead. Birch will find out that his first find was a ralts... a shiny one at that. 'though he will never find out that I cought it' Naruto then focused at the task at hand. He listened to what the dex had to say about his Ralts.

 _"Ralts, the feeling Pokemon._

 _It senses the emotions of other people and pokemon using the horns on its head. It hides when it feels hostility._

It has the ability: unknown

 _This ralts knows: Psychic; Teleport; Shadow sneak; Confuse ray and disable_ "

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. Psychic is an advanced move for any psychic type. He had high hopes for her to know the attack cause of her performance with the spoon. She used psychic on it to feed herself. Cute... but lazy... still cuter than lazier though. The other things that surprised him were the two ghost type moves in her arsenal, not to mention the move "disable".. She must be a well bread.

A well bread is a pokemon who was born with an advanced genetic. for example, _Shadow sneak_ and _confuse ray_ may have come from a ghost type pokemon.

'or something happened to her because of those men' Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dex that should've told him her current ability. Apperently... his ralts had an unknown ability. 'This could be very troublesome later on, but what's life without a challenge.

"Shizuka..." Naruto called out her name to get her attention. Shizuka dropped what she was doing in order to listen to her father/brother perhaps best friend. She never met her father so it's quite understandable for her to think of Naruto that way.

"Shizuka... the moves you got now are very impressive to say the least. But as of right now, we're to weak... so we have to train. When it comes to training a ralts that's to become a gardevoir... most people would train it in special attack as ralts are known for knowing a vast majority of moves. We'll be doing things differently." ralts nodded in understanding. Though she's still confused in what exactly her trainer is going to train her in. "We'll be training you in dodging... so watch out for the rocks Shizuka"

Ralts still looked confused but it soon turned into fear when she saw a rock pass her head and hit a tree a few ways behind her. She carefully glanced back and saw a comical hole in the tree bark. Her face showed horror like never before... and Naruto... he just smirked haughtily and began to cackle like a mad man.

He's so gonna have fun with her training that's for sure.

Poor little ralts... didn't know what she just got herself into.

 **XXX**

It was three hours later when they finally stopped training. Ralts was eating her Lunch which was a sandwich with sliced berries. Naruto was reevaluating Shizuka's training. It was surprisingly easy and effective. She managed to dodge the stones after 15 hits. After an hour, she managed to catch a few stones with her psychic powers. What he didn't expect is for her to learn Double team.

It's gonna be useful against the gym he would be going up against. It's a fighting type gym at Dewford town. One of the lesser gyms known in Hoenn but that'll have to do. For know... he'll follow Shizuka's example and sleep.

Naruto and Ralts traveled further into the woods after some breakfast the next day. He was hoping to maybe catch a fighting type Pokemon. But no luck so far on that department. Ralts was perched on his shoulder and was currently looking around like a curious puppy. It was weird how she could look so cute yet be serious once training.

"Ok Shizuka...time for training!" Naruto said to his partner. Shizuka turned serious, dropped from his shoulder and looked up at him, determination practically etched onto her face. Well, that's one thing he and Ralts shared. They only show the bare minimum of their faces.

"We'll be training you in evading again. Once you can effortlessly dodge rocks for an hour straight, we can go on with the next exercise. Oh... and every time you get hit, we restart that hour" Naruto stated. Shizuka nodded and waited for Naruto to throw rocks. As Shizuka expected, Naruto threw a rock at her... thing is, it flew in a wide arc above her which made it quite slow. She kept looking at it weirdly before shrugging and waited for it to come a bit closer before dodging. Only to hit the ground as another rock hit her head along with the one Naruto threw high up in the air. Shizuka looked confused.

"the first rock was a diversion Shizuka" Naruro smiled at the blueheaded pokemon. "Watch out next time"

 **XXX**

The training was great... was what naruto would've liked to say, but... Shizuka had to restart the hour 32 times! And they've been at it for almost 3 hours already. But he couldn't have been any more prouder of her. That doesn't mean that he won't be acting like a softy around her... no. He would be tough and train her hard when he needs to be. Right now was just the beginning stages of Ralts' training though, she's still young after all.

That being said. Naruto was walking through the forest ever since cutting off of the route since earlier that day. He in fact, was kinda surprised that he hasn't met a pokemon yet. Normally, Pokemon would blossom in these parts of the forest. Away from civilization. He was currently checking his surroundings with the Visor to check if anything interesting might pop out. Sadly, nothing did.

After a few more hours of walking, Naruto eventually decided to take a break. 'its getting late anyway' he thought while looking at the orange colored sky. He set up a camp at a clearing he coincidentally found. Whilst preparing food, Naruto sat down on a thick log where he then proceeded to think about his game plan.

'The gyms around the region shall prove to be my pokemons stepping stones to achieve the bigger picture. The league should also help them and myself some more in experience and in battling. Not to mention the money you get when you win. I could use that to pay off some debts' Naruto thought, thinking about gathering some money for himself and to pay nurse Joy back where it is due. 'Another thing I need, would be a fully fledged team that's hopefully close to elite level by the time I venture off to Unova.' you see, Naruto decided early on to visit every region before going back to sinnoh in a few years time. Due to heavy research, Naruto found out about 2 regions, whose Pokemon are only found in that very same region respectively.

But enough about that. Naruto is more concerned about the pokemon he should eventually catch. 'I shouldn't rush this. I'll stumble upon them when the time is right... but for now' he looked at Shizuka who was expectantly waiting for food. She sat beside him, staring intently into the pot where Naruto was cooking the Namikaze/Uzumaki special broth of thy heavens.

Ramen.

Even Naruto had to drool. though it also brought a few painful memo...

"Raaaalltss"

A painful squeel brought Naruto away from his... melancholy thoughts. Naruto saw that his Ralts was tearing up. So he picked her up and put her on his lap and gently stroked her head. Ralts quickly hugged her trainer.

"there there... the pain will go away soon ok."

"Ralts..."

Shizuka looked up to him teary eyed. "Of course it will go away" Naruto gave her an eye smile. Apperently, Shizuka got a little too curious and burned herself on the pot. Naruto took its hand and blew on it to help her forget the pain. It helped as Ralts blushed furiously for embarrassing herself in front of her trainer.

Naruto smiled 'I'll worry about more Pokemon later. I certainly am already happy with just this one..."

 **XXX**

On a mountain, place yet to be known, stood a black serpent like behemoth of a beast. If one could see it right, you would say that this is in fact one of the most terrific looking draconian figure to ever exist. The creature screeched at the night sky and ventured off to the sky. Why that?

...Rayquaza protected it after all.

 **XXXX**

Bin a long time coming... i know, I know i was a bit late but school sadly interfered with that. I actually planned to make every chapter over 9k words long but decided against it. From now on, most chapters will most likely be over 4k and under 6k.

that ok with ya?

Now... on to different matters? Isn't ralts friggin cute!? There's no other pokemon that's as cute as those in the ralts line are, except for... maybe eevee and other dog or fox like pokemon.

ps. I already planned out each and every one of his poke. from Kanto, all the way to Unova. So that's why I'd like to issue a challenge to those who actually read this stuff. Which Poke will Naruto have in his possession for the duration of the Hoenn region?

If you get 3 poke correct then I'll let you decide a pokemon for a different team altogether.

Remember, you only have one chance.

So go ahead and name three Poke and try your luck.

Ps. get one wrong out of 3, then consider yourself unlucky .

If three pokemon has already been "checked out" by a reader, then those three won't count.

this will go on for maybe 3 more chapters long excluding this one.

Arrexu out .


	3. Chapter 3 Mark of a Mystery

And I'm back with a new chapter for SP! But enough chit-chat.

I know it's been ages and I apologise but better late than never eh? Anyway, I'd like to say that this chapter will be highly amusing for you dear readers. And the chapter is rather short for what I'm normally used too but that's only because of a few reasons I'd rather not name.

Either way, I can safely say that I'm branching out from what Authors normally write and I intend to keep it that way. I wonder what you all think of how I portrait my Characters. (hint-hint)

Nevertheless, I'll leave it up to you to guess what I'm doing with this story. to tell the truth, I haven't planned it out yet and am currently writing about what currently comes to mind. There's still a style of writing that I haven't tried out in any of my stories and I plan to do so now.

But as this author notes come to an end... I'll gladly send you of to a world of new perspectives and fun! Cya at the end of this chap m8's!

 **Two years later**

It has been two years since Naruto started his adventure around the globe. Safe to say that the experience was great with a great deal of trouble that seems to follow a certain rule book. Naruto was rather neutral to this as it tended to give his pokemon a lot of practice. It was a necessary evil so to speak. And speaking of pokemon. Naruto now has two full teams and an additional three. And both of them were strong enough to fight pokemon just under elite level.

Naruto attended both of the league tournaments even though he shouldn't have. Certain... inconveniences almost forced him not to join one. In hindsight, almost all of the trainers were pathetically weak. That doesn't mean his pokemon never got the chance to gain experience from battling strong trainers and their pokemon, oh on the contrary! There were enough skilled poachers around to hunt unfortunately... or fortunately... it depends on the point of view. Naruto even watched some recordings of the league matches he missed and even he had to sweat-drop at the battles. They were really lackluster and was pretty boring to say the least.

He caught a lot of pokemon in Hoenn and that led to a lot of problems. He made it so that when he caught more than he could carry, that Pokeball would be sent over to the nurse Joy in Sinnoh. And that gave both of them another set of problems they had to solve. He didn't want them to miss out on his journey and he also didn't want to burden nurse Joy anymore than he had too.

All of those problems vanished when he proved himself capable of carrying more pokeballs. That allowed him to take his starter anywhere he goes and and also allow him to catch a new batch of 7 to train.

Speaking of Gardevoir, she turned out to be a brilliant pokemon and that was a given. His starter was anything but mediocre. Her psychic Prowess were top notch and may even surpass those of the Alakazam family line. That was something which surprised Naruto. He knew the Gardevoir family were renowned for their psychic prowess and versatility. Seriously, Gardevoir was one hax pokemon. Add all the moves this shiny has learned over two years of constant fighting and training plus teleport and you get a nearly untouchable fairy.

Fairies... now that was a day Naruto will never forget. The day he found out that Fairies can't be touched or hurt by dragon type moves, only physical ones would hurt as if it was just a normal scratch from a Charmander but then again... Gardevoir was trained to at least be able to block something like that. It turned out to be useful against moves like Dragon Claw or god forbid, Draco Meteor.

Of course, his dumb decision to join both of the leagues, made a few of his more... battle happy members content. But he knew the drawbacks of that would cause him more trouble in the long run. Even Gardevoir adopted some kind of motherly character right after evolving, probably to help with his workload. He didn't even know where or from whom she got that from!

She spoke in that condescending tone of hers to those that would make trouble for her trainer and that basically made her the mother hen of the family even though she was the youngest. His team members loved his starter pokemon as if she was their little sister they need to protect... and that lead to a few troublesome situations.

A story for another time. Because as of right now, Naruto decided to finally return back to Hoenn and see what Brenden and May are up too. He was currently in the living room of his house in Sinnoh. Naruto let the place be renovated after he saw how much money he actually had. The day he found out was also quite funny. It was right after he won the Grand festival in Hoenn.

What? you thought Naruto would just go out there and catch pokemon? Hell nah!

For one, he wouldn't have survived the first month if it hadn't been for Ralts and her spectacular battles in gyms and performances in contests. One does receive prize money after all. The many tournaments he joined around the Hoenn region were also quite fun and the prizes even more so. And it worked as a good exercise for his pokemon. He just didn't realize the amount of money he won and so, like any kid, he spent nearly all of it on a renovation for his house that would take a year to complete.

Yeah.

Safe to say the following weeks weren't really comfortable. Luckily he caught a plane that was leaving for another region. Naruto wasn't picky at that time so he just decided to board the plane and see where it would take him. And as it turned out, he actually arrived at the region he wanted to visit, namely Johto. The same place where he first found a fairy as well as the region where his dear Kirlia decided to finally evolve into the Gardevoir she wanted to become.

There were a lot of pokemon he wanted to have but ultimately decided not to catch too many. There was one bug type pokemon whose region he really wanted to visit, especially with how cool he actually is. Yeah, that tarantula is one awesome bugger. But we're getting off track. After finishing his Year in Johto, Naruto returned back home to relax.

And so we find ourselves in Naruto's less than humble abode. Seriously, The things he found in his new home was nothing to scoff at. Originally, his house was located near the pokemon center but after a few calls, it was decided to just rebuild the house completely because of the lack of space.

Now, his villa can be found a few ways above the village and an inbuilt Dome inside the mountain itself. There it had different man made habitats like a big lake and some ponds here and there, a swamp land, a tropical forest, a grass field and some rocky terrains here and there. Sure it made him broke but it was worth it in the end. There's also a very big living room with a TV, couches, controlled waterfalls and even a stylish Hearth.

Naruto was sitting on the couch whilst all of his pokemon were sitting around him in their one little group of friends. It was fairly quiet since Naruto went on and called it a day so the pokemon decided to talk a bit before joining their trainer in his sleep.

 **XXX**

 **Pokemon speech on**

"So... how was Johto newbies?" Said a Draconian figure with a hint of arrogance and tilt of mischievousness in his voice. The Pokemon from Johto bristled at the Jab and wanted to retort but before any of them could do anything, a calm but piercing voice reprimanded the Earth-Dragon. "Lay off on them you overgrown mole. They can't take your jokes just yet" He snorted. "Then it's good to start early right?"

A melodic laugh echoed from a beige serpentine Pokemon. "I agree with the little one here. I suppose he _was_ the last of us that Naruto captured of the _originals_. That's why he feels for them" She didn't know it but that comment angered the Johto Pokemon a bit.

"Gihihi.." A creepy laugh rung around the living room. "If you can scare them then they're nothing but kids to me" Said a pokemon that was floating through the Johto teams bodies. They cringed at the creepy little thing. He may have been small but they knew he was powerful.

"We aren't scared! We're just... creeped out" Said a squeaky dark colored feline. "Cute. But you can forget that tough girl act little girl" Stated a humanoid being with distinct features of a bird rather proudly. The fact that she had a distinctive type advantage over the weasel like cat was also a big intimidation factor. The feline flinched at being caught.

"Hey! Would you quit it with the intimidating spiel! She's still young!" said a big weasel in justified anger. She just scoffed at the fellow fire type starter. He bristled. But before he could do anything, a stern but somewhat loving voice spoke up. The Johto pokemon sighed in relief when they realized who that voice belonged to.

"Alright that's enough my friends. We don't need any animosity between us."

The Johto Pokemon comically cried tears of joy at their trainers starter. "Wahhhh! Gardevoir is the best sister ever! They cried. The Hoenn team just sweat-dropped at their 'little sister'. Who would of thought that that timid Ralts they met back in Hoenn would become such a mother hen. It wasn't much longer after she evolved that she took up the mantle of being this caring mother they see in front of them.

"There there. Momma's here." Gardevoir said to the little Sneasel in her arms. The group sweat-dropped again. A blue crocodile like pokemon suddenly spoke up. "So, I guess its time for us to introduce ourselves right?" Gardevoir nodded at him and gave the original team a slight condescending glare to keep them from their less than stellar tendencies. "I guess, we should start first as it's our responsibility as the older 'mons' to take care of you munchkins". The fully evolved pokemon in the Johto group just gaped at Shizuka.

"I'm Gardevoir or you could even call me Shizuka. Whatever you prefer"

The Pseudo-Legendary grunted "Garchomp. Naruto's Ace. And don't you forget that!"

"I'm Milotic. If you find anyone more beautiful than I, then I believe you're blindness shall cost you the wrath of Gardevoir here. Because no one is more beautiful than her!" Her fanaticism to Gardevoir aside, she's quite an elegant pokemon.

"As you see, I'm the resident Ghost in this little house. My name is Banette, a pleasure~ gihihi"

A green reptile like pokemon opened his closed eye "Sceptile"

"Umm.. that's it?"

"Don't mind him, It's just the way he is. I'm Blaziken by the way. And who are you cutie?"

He blushed. "Umm... I.. Uhh... I'm Ty.. Typhlosion umm.. miss" his nervousness causing his back to stand ram rod straight and stiff.

Blaziken giggled... she loved messing with pokemon. A whipping sound caused the others to laugh at Typhlosions expense. He just glared at his friends. The older pokemon just smirked and looked at the green reptile to see his reaction. He twitched causing them to grin. Everyone knew about his crush on his fellow Hoenn starter but she seems to be oblivious to it. Her flirting with other males certainly put a damper on him but he didn't say anything, not even now.

A green sauropod like pokemon looked at Sceptile with a little blush though. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain fire starter.

Blaziken narrowed her eyes at the grass type.

"And who are you girly?" She asked a bit dangerously at the grass type starter. The others gave her knowing grins which she ignored.

The feelings were mutual.

She jumped at being forced into a conversation. That didn't stop her from introducing herself in her usual bubbly self. "Umm I'm Meganium! Nice to meet you all" Blaziken just scowled at her. Garchomp grinned and whispered something to a very big bird. Said bird grinned at him before introducing himself to stop an incoming 'cat fight'.

"I'm Pidgeot and as you can see, The only flying type here... until now." He said while looking at a bat with four wings and some white bird that looks like a jet. Said Jet looking pokemon looked up at the 8 ft tall bird in awe and admiration. The bat looked at him in awe as well.

It took them a few seconds to realize the unspoken question.

"I'm Crobat. A dual Flying and Poison type if you don't know."

"Togekiss! I'm a Flying Fairy type. Pleasure to meet you!"

"And who are you?" Asked a feminine feline to the last pokemon of the original group. She was looking up at him as he was perched on the top part of the sofa. He was resting and calmly opened his eyes to look at the one who asked him.

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce oneself first before asking another?" The light violet female pokemon blushed in embarrassment. His friends looked at him with a knowing grin which kinda pissed him off. I mean, what's their problem.

"Umm.. I'm Espeon.. from the Eevee line. You too right? I've never seen an Eeveelution with your typing before... what are you?" She asked in wonder. The midnight colored feline gracefully stood up and slowly descended and landed in front of her with such grace, it'd make a model green in envy. The Blue circles and lines in his body giving him an additional ethereal feel under the moon seen behind a big opening covered by glass. The slow snowfall giving him an additional grace to the fluidity in his movements. All Espeon could do in this moment was to blush and stay quiet, lest she makes a fool out of herself.

"The names Umbreon. It feels good to meet another of my race"

'Feels good... couples touching... another of my race... family... marriage' And with that final thought, Espeon fainted.

The group of pokemon were quiet, not expecting such a reaction.

"umm.. Umbreon bro... I think you overdid it a bit with the Grace and beauty factor."

"...That was... surprising indeed."

"Now I believe that it's your turn to introduce yourselves" Everyone except Sceptile, Garchomp and Umbreon jumped when they heard Gardevoirs cheery voice. A pokemon of the Johto group coughed awkwardly.

"I guess it's our turn then. "I'm Feraligatr. You already know her but I suppose it's ok to introduce her again. She's Meganium. The horn-weasel beside her is Typhlosion as you already know..."

Blaziken smiled at him demure, causing him to blush and look the other way. His desire to lash out at being called a horn-dog or in this case horn-weasel momentary forgotten.

"We're the Johto starters!" They said while giving some weird pose meant for trios.

"You've been waiting to do that right?" Garchomp sweat-dropped. The sheepish grins were all the confirmation he needed. He chuckled in good fun at them though. Knowing that they were still quite young even when they reached the final stages of their respective evolution's.

The others nodded at the introduction and looked expectantly at the dark ball curled up on Gardevoir lap. She shied away from the looks and buried her face into Gardevoirs stomach. The Shiny empathizing pokemon smiled calmly at her and pushed her towards her group.

"C'mon little one. They won't bite" Her mother-like smile gave the little pokemon the needed confidence to introduce herself.

"My.. my name...!... My...name is.. Sne...S... SNEASEL! AND I'LL BECOME THE STRONGEST ICE TYPE IN THE WORLD!"

The others looked at her impressed. A good goal indeed. One where she really has her work cut out for herself. Garchomp smirked at her.

"Well then... I guess that's a good dream..."

Sneasel smiled.

"But totally impossible for a wimp like you"

She face faulted.

"I'm no wimp! I'll show you... I'll show you that even I can beat someone like you!"

"Then show me! The day you beat me will be the day I'll declare you the strongest Ice type on this planet."

Sneasel looked shocked at the challenged but smiled eventually.

"DEAL!"

Both of them were all smiles now but were interrupted in their bonding time by Gardevoir.

"D'awww... aren't you two precious? I knew you had it in you Garchomp"

And the dam broke. Gardevoirs comment let loose condescending smirks and snorts towards the pride full dragon.

"O-oh... Did I just see Garchomp being nice?"

"It's the end of the world isn't it?"

"Everyone take cover! Apocalypse is upon us!"

"I thought this day would never come"

"Garchomp and Sneasel sitting on a tree K.i.s.s.i.n..."

"Finish that word and I swear you can K.i.s.s. your beak goodbye!"

"Dude the hell!? She's a kid for heavens sake!"

"She's barely younger than Garchomp and you know it!"

"I concede your point"

"Pedo..."

The room was quiet at this comment. Garchomp blushed in embarrassment at what his rival said. And before anyone knew what was going on, they were all laughing as loud as they could. They knew that Gardevoir would use her psychic prowess to make sure Naruto wasn't disturbed in his sleep as well as make sure no sound left the room. For a psychic like her... that was no problem.

The rest of the night was spent joking and laughing at anything and everything. And nobody payed the passed out but moaning Espeon any attention.

 **XXX**

"Good morning Naruto. Had a good nights sleep?" A young boy at the ripe age of 12 just groaned a bit. He was busy chewing on his breakfast made by his ever faithful Gardevoir. "Slept like a babe nurse Joy" He said after gulping down his food. Nurse Joy was also a needed addition in the house. In exchange for living in his new villa, Joy had made it her mission to care for the pokemon he would eventually leave behind because of the 6 pokemon rule. It won't be unnatural to see a Chansey now and again.

Naruto realized that this little pink ball had quite an endurance when he battled against it. Naruto swore to catch himself something similar when he gets the chance.

"Are you going to stay here for a bit or have you already decided where your next destination will be." Asked nurse Joy with a patented smile. Naruto smiled at the woman. "I'll be staying a bit so that my two teams can get to know each other. Other than that... mhm, I suppose I can go on a little walk around here. Helps them resist the cold just like I have"

"You never did tell me how you manage to go out in that weather, wearing only a simple Tee and shorts." She asked in resigned disbelief. Naruto is a special case. He may have grown up in this... winter-wonder-land but that doesn't necessarily explain his weird ability to somehow ignore the biting winds that would send a normal person into frostbite frenzy.

"I didn't? I never knew" He answered, amusement clear for all to see. Joy sighed at the kid. 'Always trying to act so mysterious' She looked at him intently without him being any wiser. 'You sit there, eating breakfast with this nonchalant air around you... but'

She shook her head clear from her recurring thoughts so that she could hopefully continue on with the conversation. "Oh and by the way! You do know that Lesley misses you dearly right? She's coming back from school later this afternoon. I'd be grateful if you spend some time with her. After all, it's been a year"

Naruto perked up at the mention of a girl, barely 3 years his junior. "Yeah I'd love too. Come to think of it, how is the little minx by the way? Still that hyperactive brat with an attitude?" He chuckled. Lesley Joy may have been nurse Joy's little devil spawn, but to him she was more of a cute little sister he would spoil every now and then.

The pink haired nurse snorted. "When it comes to her _beloved_ older brother, nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , in the known world would stop her from watching one of your league matches. Other than missing you like Steven to a lost Metagross, she's still fangirling over every single time you send out your pokemon." Naruto smirked.

What? It feels really good to be deemed as someone worthy enough to be looked up on. Of course he gets those looks from... a great deal of people now, but nothing truly beats the innocence of a child and he or she thinking you were the greatest thing since Cynthia Shirona. 'Ah Cynthia... weird girl' Yes he did meet The, capital T, Cynthia Shirona. He didn't really know who she was back then, but that's a story for another time.

Right now he was wondering about the next region he would visit. He's been to Hoenn and Johto, not bad for two years considering the places he managed to see and the rankings he achieved in both of those leagues. Until now, no one was strong enough to defeat him.

Impossible? Not really. At least not for one Naruto Namikaze.

He started learning when he was four. Watched battles soon after. Snuck in his mother's room to see if there's something of interest for him to 'borrow'

The sheer amount of knowledge in his library enabled him to be better prepared on his first run in a region than any other. Of course, there's a fine line between Perfection and Knowledge.

And that's experience.

To find out that there's someone out there that's better than you, other than the elite four and the champion...

That's something he never experienced and he had to admit. His mysterious persona can unnerve a person enough to be wary of him. Add a bit of luck and a fast working mind of a strategist that borderlines on genius or even photogenic... and what you get is this unbeatable trainer who has yet to find a worthy opponent outside of the obvious.

That's also why he decided to leave his team in the dome to catch himself new teams in various regions. He'd go to a new region and train a batch of new Pokemon while he expected the others to train themselves throughout their 'visit' at the dome.

He also had his 6 Pokemon carry limit raised to eight for better mobility and diversity in his teams. Though usually he'd only capture those who want to join him. Only in special cases will he catch them when he has no other choice. And the Luck! Can't forget about luck.

But we're getting off track. Kanto seems like a challenging league. But that was a no go. He knew when he was outclassed. Oh he could beat the gyms alright, the league as well but, the elite four is a different matter all together. The first three he had a good chance of beating but the last... he wasn't suicidal enough to think he'd be able to win a against such a fearsome opponent.

There's a reason Lance went undefeated for over 10 years after all. Naruto can assure you that the newly crowned champion of Kalos can, with a bit of difficulty, defeat him in a one on one between starters. But it'd be a different story if it were a full 6 on 6. Diantha would surely lose. But the true reason why Lance was undefeated, was because of the amount of challengers who even made it to Lance.

Which were none ever since his reign.

You have to beat the elite four to reach the champion. And the Kanto elite four were the best that existed. All that because of one person.

Agatha Ainsworth.

The one and _only_ known ghost type _master_ in the world. Forget Phoebe! Agatha's the real thing! Otherwise known as the Otherworldly Witch.

It was because of her that no trainer _ever_ managed to meet or even challenge Lance. Everyone knows she could beat Lance with her tricky Ghost types but that's not the point.

Beat her, consider yourself the champion of Kanto and Johto.

So no, he'd visit Kanto later. After all, he has all the time in the world. And he'd sooner let Gardevoir Moonblast some tyke in the ass than let said tyke ruin his travels.

His first journey around Hoenn was enough to last most trainers a lifetime. One doesn't meet Kyogre and Groudon face to face in the middle of 'diving for fun'

That's just not possible. Or at least it shouldn't be.

It was one of the most amazing moments for him and Shizuka, who was a little Kirlia back then.

But enough of that. The next region he wanted to see was Unova. It was more technically advanced than any other. Johto might be catching up and Kalos might be close but none have cities as large in their region as Unova.

Plus he wanted to catch one of these Zorua's he once heard about. Their ability, Illusion, if fully mastered would give any opponent a hard time.

He decided to leave Unova be for the moment. As much as their technology may help him create an ideal Snowpoint City, he had... other matters to deal with, as well as a few... loose ends to tie.

'Maybe I should finally journey around Sinnoh?' Naruto asked himself. That'd probably be his best bet right now. He could easily raise his carry limit to 15 if need be. If only just to let his pokemon get a taste of his home region. Naruto grinned under his mask. 'Garchomp would feel right at home'

Sinnoh also has a great deal of spots he would like to visit. He lives on mount coronet, and perhaps the only person to do so. He also knew about the Snowpoint temple, but it was located a bit further up. The very top of his massive dome wouldn't even reach it. Besides... he owns this mountain so he practically owns that temple as well.

He also wanted to visit the three lakes. Lake Valor, Acuity and Verity. Of course you can't forget about Eterna forest or even Alamos town. He really wanted to see the twin towers. He wondered if the town might even top his visit to Alto Mare.

'Nah~'

Yes. Sinnoh sounds good. With his next journey already decided, Naruto continued to eat... with his mask still on...

 **XXX**

When they were younger, almost everything was simple. If they wanted something, they'd get it. Of course, only if they behaved like good little kids. Friends, Pokemon, food, heck even fighting over the last poke-food to feed was simple.

But then _school_ started and they quickly found out that even sleeping wasn't simple anymore. Yes, they suffered in school to learn more about pokemon in general. To be more prepared. And damn it they learned! After that close call almost two years ago, they decided to learn. So that they wouldn't feel something even remotely close to that in the future.

Of course it helped that they more or less 'pre-ordered' their starters. Brenden would get his trusty Treecko and may her overly cute munchkin of a Torchic.

But know... they had to fight over who got Mudkip. At first they played a simple game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Where they tied everytime. They decided to battle instead, using their starter before going on their journey. I mean, you'd also get bored after tying again and again and again and again and you get the point.

Either way, now we see a match between siblings refereed by their father.

"Torchic, use ember!" With clear orders in her head. Torchic blew spitballs of fire at the wood gecko

"Treecko! Jump up and use bullet seed!" At this May grinned. She's seen this move used by a lot of trainers who think it looked cool.

"Wrong move brother! Get under it and blow out your strongest ember!" Torchic did as told and dodged the bullet seeds coming her way by going under it. She then fired a strong ember at the still airborne Treecko.

All the while Brenden had his eyes wide in shock. 'Damn! How could I forget!'

"Treecko get out of there!" But all was naught as Torchic's aim proved true and hit the grass type with an effective fire type move. Smoke appeared as the attack connected. Said smoke followed grass starter as he fell. All waited in anticipated at the results.

When the smoke cleared, they saw a fainted Treecko, unable to battle.

"Treecko is unable to battle! Torchic wins the match!"

And with that declaration, May rushed over to her second pokemon that's going to join her and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug that Mudkip happily returned. Uncaring of the sulking duo behind of them

"Yay! Mudkip did you see that? We won! And you're going to join us! Isn't that great?!" Her excitable persona instantly lightening up the mood of both the professor and her brother. Mudkip just yipped happily at his long time friend and trainer as of now.

"Aww man. Now you have two starters! Isn't that unfair!? Right dad?" Brenden asked. "Well you wouldn't be saying that if you won right" Brenden jerked. Having been caught red handed by his own father. May didn't care. She was still hugging Mudkip and Torchic against her.

"Gosh their's two of them"

At the sound of an unfamiliar voice, the birch family instantly got wary since they didn't see a hint of the person who said it.

"Who's there!" Asked the father of two. "That hurts... you can't even remember me? The guy who would of gotten one of those three had I been any other trainer?" The Birch family gasped and as one, questioned or guessed who it could be.

"Naruto?"

At the mention of his name, Naruto vanished from his current spot and appeared before them. Mask and all, still covering his face. There's just one tiny little difference about his choice of clothing from now and back then. The birch family saw that the 12-13 year old had Black pants and shoes, the former having neon blue lines going through the sides. The next was a fishnet shirt. That was new. They could see his well built body, at least well built for a 12-13 year old. His black jacket with blue accents here and there, tied skillfully around his hips. Just like 2 years ago. You also can't forget about the mask! Of course the mask. But now they could see that it was attached to a sleeveless muscle shirt underneath his sleeveless form fitting fishnet. But the real kicker was his red scarf.

It was a long~ red scarf. It was tied around his neck and both sides ended at his lower back. They admitted it looked really cool. Brenden had stars in his eyes, considering he had a thing for dramatics and flashy things. May couldn't decide whether to blush or to roll her eyes at the very Brenden-like entrance. 'At least it works' she corrected. It was after all, waving in the wind alongside his spiky sun-kissed blonde hair that was covering his left eye.

Professor Birch narrowed his eyes at him. He started off at his coral or ranch, or whatever you may call it. Without a starter he mentally added. Looking back, he wondered why he even let him go.

'Right I forgot... Sycamore' he thought with a deadpan. But here he is. Alive and accomplished. Yes, his feats weren't secret. They were known worldwide! He also was the current talk ever since a year ago in the Ever Grande Conference here in Hoenn.

This was a boy that was compared to Cynthia Shirona back when she first started out. The Girl that became the youngest champion at the ripe age of 16. 'And this boy is being spoken in the same sentence as her' He thought shocked. That is no small feet. Cynthia is being referred to as the most looked down upon champion because of her age, but she's also referred to as Sinnoh's goddess. She was a woman of beauty after all. Add in her vicious Garchomp and her calm strategic mind not seen since... well, ever! And you get a woman that people think is able to take the Dragon Tamer Lance on a full blown battle and win.

And now people think This kid is close to her level? Impossible! Sacrilege! Heretic even! (At least for hardcore Cynthia fans)

But the kid is talking right about now. Better listen to what he has to say. He wanted to know what a champion level trainer wanted with his oh so unknowing kids.

 **XXX**

Naruto quickly realized that Birch was very wary of him. He wouldn't fault him. He basically threw him to the wolves. Well, he did had Ralts with him back then, but she wasn't registered as his pokemon so there's that. But he didn't need to know that. Either way, he wanted to talk with his... friends a bit. So with a good natured "sup", the music began.

 **XXX**

At the same time, in another enclosed area, a man on a throne was looking heavily on the files of a certain blonde. Though this man looked rather confused. he wasn't quite sure why he was looking at it at all.

"So tell me, Sage... what exactly am I looking at?" His voice deep and baritone, sending shivers down the spine of a cloaked Man in front of him. It didn't intimidate him enough to lose his cool though. Points for him.

"That's the trainer page of one Naruto Namikaze. He's a budding trainer who hails from the far off Sinnoh region." He explained. He watched as the other cloaked man on the throne sigh to himself before irritation influenced his mind.

"Like I said. What exactly am I looking at? Why would you give me the trainer page... of a single _boy_?" He said in a calm but dangerous tone. The sage gulped.

"We received an encrypted flash drive earlier this morning..."

"A flash drive?" The man on the throne interrupted him.

"Yes, a flash drive." Sage acknowledged. "It came with a distorted voice message and in that file we managed to pillage..."

"Who's voice?" At this, Sage sighed. "Unknown"

" _How_?" The apparent boss asked in a low and dangerous tone that said that if he didn't liked the answer... you can consider yourself Salamence meat.

Sage shivered but answered regardless. "The contents of the flash drive... it self destructed." Seeing as his boss was about to try and tear his head off, sage decided to continue talking. "That's not all. Like I said. We managed to pillage that file, along with the warning we heard." Sage took a deep breath and steeled his mind. "It said...

 _Flashback start_

 _Sage was walking through the various terminals and offices around the lab. Slowly skimming through the grunts and observing them work. A large screen portraying the Pokemon World as a whole in front of them. He wanted to start the day of smoothly and with no setbacks to the plan. But what he didn't expect, was for a grunt to hand him over a flash drive. "Sir, I believe this is for you" He said._

 _Sage took it and examined it. Suspiciously so if one might add. He ultimately decided to check it out. Going over to the Ordinal Port, he opened the flash drive and the weirdest of things happened._

 _The light flickered on and off, leading him to believe that their department was compromised. He quickly entered in a few codes into Ordinal but found that he couldn't even do a single damn thing to stop... whatever this was. Slowly going into mild panic, Sage shouted out orders that a few terrified grunts followed. "Move in to Omega! Stop whatever this thing is. Cover our tracks! Don't let them in on our archives!" The grunts quickly stumbled to their positions. The main screen at the front flickering on and off. Loud shouts heard in every corner._

 _Simply put... it was Pandemonium._

 _All was chaotic and all was confused... until finally, something..._ _Happened_

 _The screen at the front quickly blacked out, as did the lights, scaring most of the grunts. Leaving the room in pitch darkness. But eternal darkness was not to be as the screen quickly lit up in a single blood red line._

 _"Hello fellow criminals in arms..." And with every word this distorted voice spoke, The line moved in accordance to his voice._

 _"you must be wondering what and who this is. Do not worry, This... is no attack nor are you compromised. This is just me lending you all... a hand." The voice paused and changed his neutral tone to that of a dangerous opponent_.

 _"But... don't think this little chat is a form of generosity, a sign of submission or even an intent to form a... partnership. No... this is a mere warning of one brilliant mind to another. Run, hide,_ _ **Fight**_ _. Whatever you do, beware of this young man. For if you don't, your downfall is all but assured. Take this warning to heart. And remember who it was that warned you. Now go. Go and try your luck at the hands of Prophecy. For it sure. Will. Be..._ _ **Amusing**_

 _And the screen reverted to its original state._

 _flashback end_

"Interesting. And you said this is what was left of that file?" Sage nodded. "Yes, that's the only thing that survived complete demolition of the flash drives contents. Anything else was destroyed."

"Send me someone who'll bring me the hardware. But that's for later. Something seems... how should I word it? Ah.. amiss in your story." Sage nodded, already expected that he'd realize the only problem left.

"The Grunt" Sage said. His Boss nodded. The underling sighed at this. "This is where things got weird." The boss looked interested. "Go on" A simple nod was his answer.

"I realized this mere seconds after the message was convened and quickly ordered a few grunts to search the compound for this mysterious _Third wheel_ so to speak. After a few minutes, we managed to locate the grunt. He was already running away so he must have had some kind of connection to the 'Warning'. And so, we followed him. But once we managed to intercept his escape routes, He should've been cornered." Sage exhaled at this point.

The Boss motioned for him to continue. Giving the man a nod of compliance, Sage continued. "Once we cornered him to a single room, everything should've gone smoothly from there, But as we were about to capture him, He simply disappeared. I myself was right behind him, but once he entered a room... he was gone."

"Teleport?"

"None. No readings of resent use of teleport by any kind of Pokemon who can use teleport was found" The boss sighed. "Back to the file. So what you mean to say is that this boy could ultimately lead to our downfall?" Sage merely nodded uncertainly.

"No ways around it. Observe the boy from afar. I want to know everything there is to know about him in the span of 6 months."

"As you decreed sir. by your leave?" The man nodded at him. "Dismissed"

The man was then left in deep thought. What could a kid possibly do to his empire. Nothing! But if he managed to scare someone that could sneak in to their ranks and cause such havoc, then that could warrant as a threat he must accept.

"Naruto Namikaze huh... " The man looked at the masked boys features and scoffed.

"Interesting.."

 **XXX**

While that was going on, Brenden and May have their own demons to encounter. Namely a certain Namikaze

'It was him!' They thought. How could they forget about him! If it wasn't for him, then they'd surely see a Sceptile, Blaziken or Swampert on his side by now. And it would've been one of their starters. By all intents and purposes, he could've taken their friends and they wouldn't ever hear of them ever again. So when they heard him greet them with a simple "sup"

All hell broke loose

"Naruto!" They both shouted. The siblings quickly ran up to the slightly taller boy. Naruto chuckled mysteriously at the Birch siblings. "It's good to know you remember me. I promised your dad I'd visit you when you'd start your journey. So here I am" safe to say, both were shocked at his statement. They both fully believed that they won't see him again. Thinking that he'd wait a bit longer to get a starter somewhere else. Like his home region their dad told them about.

But alas, thinks didn't exactly go as planned for the blonde mask loving ninja wannabe.

"It's really nice to see you again Naruto! But why exactly did you decide to come back here and see us start our journey around Hoenn?" Asked May. Naruto contemplated her question. Why did he do that exactly? Honestly, it's been so long he forgot. Naruto realized with a sweat-drop. He decided to bullshit his way out of the question.

"I wanted to see with which Pokemon you would start out with. After all, had things been different, one of them would have been travelling with me" Both Brenden and May frowned at that but quickly changed expressions because that didn't happen, to their not so hidden relief.

"I've seen your battle. It looks like you chose Treecko as your starter. Heh I would've done the same. Honestly I can't really choose between the three of them. All I can say is that Sceptile is a speed demon. Trust me on that" He explained with an eye smile. Brenden agreed with him with a grin. "Yeah and one day, my Sceptile is gonna be the strongest out there." He stated with passion.

"Good luck with that" Naruto grinned. He then turned his attention to the female sibling. "If the battle is anything to go by, then you chose Torchic and won over Mudkip. I don't know about Mudkip's final evolution to be honest but I can tell you now that Blaziken is one strong fighter alright. You should see to it that your future Blaziken learns the move Thunder Punch."

May bobbed her head at the more experienced trainer. Normally, other trainers don't give out any tips to newbies. Preferring to keep them from knowing various techniques to reduce the competition.

"Thanks for the tip. I really appreciate it" She said with a smile. Naruto simply eye smiled at her. "That's all fine and dandy yeah. But would it be ok if you could tell us why you know so much about Sceptile and Blaziken? Do you have both?" Naruto smirked at Brenden. 'Sharp'

"Why yes I do. And if you really want your Sceptile to be the fastest there is, then let me tell you... Mine has practically achieved Godspeed. My Blaziken however, has the ability Speed Boost. So if anything, she'll be a physical sweeper with slim to no weaknesses if she manages to reach her top speed."

May had stars in her eyes at the prospect of Torchic maybe getting her own Hidden Ability. Speed Boost. 'I'll definitely check that out the moment Torchic turns to Blaziken. "How about Swampert? Do you have one of those?" Naruto shook his head no. "Nah, I didn't encounter one when I was travelling around Hoenn." That made them realize. What was his starter?

"Hey Naruto. You're our age right?" Naruto gave a slow nod, knowing exactly where he was going with that question. "Then when did you start your journey? You didn't get a starter right?" Naruto hummed in thought. He didn't need too but he thought he should build up some suspense. He quickly realized that they didn't watch any of his battles. Weird. He gave himself a mental shrug. They were kids who only thought about playing after all. "I started 2 years ago Brenden. I mean, where else should I go?" Brenden frowned.

May took the initiative and asked the million dollar question. "If you truly did start out two years ago... then who was your starter Pokemon?" They both frowned when Naruto simply gave them an eye-smile. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Both of them looked at him with an unreadable expression.

Professor Birch decided to intervene at this moment. "Well, I believe that it'd be a good idea to at least show them one of your more... developed Pokemon just so they could see where they measure up to a... veteran trainer" It was quite obvious what he really wanted. Naruto simply smirked and nodded at him. Birch was wary of him, that's true, but with good reason.

"You're lucky I brought my...Ace... with me." With that said, Naruto threw a Pokeball upwards and said a catchy phrase trainers tend to use when releasing a Pokemon. For some it was the classic 'I choose you', there's also a very popular one for coordinators where they say 'Spotlight!'. He himself came up with something more... interesting.

"Garchomp... presence"

He said in a relaxed voice and true to his word. A gigantic Draconian figure appeared out of its confinements. And just as Naruto said, Garchomp exuded his presence. Every Pokemon in at least a 100 yard wide radius could feel it...

The very _Presence_ of an Apex Predator.

The Birch family recoiled in shock. This thing looked like it could swallow them in a single bite. Even the Hoenn starters beside them started to shake in understandable fear. What's even worse was that he looked bored out of his mind!

"Naruto... we may haven't seen each other for 2 years... but isn't that your starter? I recall the day when your Pokedex sent me your first capture. Isn't this impressive Garchomp the one and the same?" Asked Birch whilst his children looked at Naruto in awe. It appears that Garchomp decided to lessen the pressure of his presence. So the fear factor left and now, that same terrifying Garchomp appeared like another over sized pokemon of his species. Brendan and May looked at the Garchomp and Naruto. Back and forth for what seemed like hours. I mean, who wouldn't!

Naruto is, but a child! They learned in school that taming a Dragon was rather difficult... scratch that, even beyond just difficult! A trainer with a Pseudo-Legendary isn't unheard of, but a Garchomp at thirteen? Let me rephrase that... _Thirteen..._ with a capital T. Most people normally manage to train one when they have the necessary experience to handle draconian-like pokemon and that usually tends to be trainers on their 20's. If you're lucky, 18.

Only few can state that they trained a Dragon-type at that age. And almost all of them have a spot in either the elite four or are the champion themselves. So it was no surprise that Brenden and May would look up at him in awe. It was practically drilled into their cute little heads that Dragon-type trainers are usually the strongest out there.

Naruto just smirked at the man though. "Oh him? I must say, he was a handful at first but a few things lead to another and you get an over-sized plushy." Naruto smiled. Not that they could see. The only inclination that he did was the downward U's that were his eyes. It was really weird. But alas, such was Naruto. Brenden just thought it looked cool and May was a bit weirded out but eh... who keeps track of such things.

The professor looked at him thoughtfully. Oh he knew Naruto didn't answer his question and he definitely knew he was hiding something, but he would give the boy the benefit of the doubt and let him be. He heard from professor Roman that he has his own... ranch of sorts back in Sinnoh. If Rowan allowed it then who was he to question him? He gave the mysterious boy a slight nod that gave Naruto much of what Birch thought of him, which was nothing bad or any of the sort. Having seen the nod directed his way, gave Naruto a slight sense of relief. He didn't need any of the professors questioning him.

It'd look bad on his records.

With that final show of reluctant trust, Naruto decided to get to the chase and really talk about what he was planning to do here in Hoenn.

 **XXX**

"Brenden, May... as much as would love to talk to you about my Garchomp..." Naruto paused and looked at his Pokemon who allowed the starters to climb on him and just play around. He could see Treecko using his body as some kind of tree he could maneuver around, Mudkip trying as well but ultimately failing, not that it deterred him from trying again. Last but not least was May's Torchic... the little thing was running and hopping around his behemoth of a Garchomp that if lightly put, annoyed the hell out of the dual Dragon-Ground type. He was practically getting swirls for eyes just by watching the little chicken.

"...But I'll be taking my leave soon enough" Naruto said as both looked at him as if he had just grown a second head. "What? But I thought you were going to join us in our Journey?" May asked with Brendan nodding along. Both hoping that he could quite possibly teach them a bit before going away. Naruto sighed and tried to think of away to gently tell them what was necessary.

Them telling him that they were travelling together already gave off some warning signs inside his head. Naruto sighed and turned his body away from them so that they could only see his back. "A Journey isn't about Just about fun and games May, nor is it about battles and competition Brendan. You two are my age, yet you don't seem to have what I was searching for."

Naruto sighed and recalled Garchomp. The two siblings looked at him in confusion. What exactly was he searching for? Why them!? That's also a big question left unanswered. They stood in an awkward silence once they realized Naruto was finished talking. It was broken by a rather confused May who voiced her thoughts.

"What did you mean with 'not having what i was searching for'?! You're not making any sense!" His sisters sudden bout of confidence allowed him to speak his mind to the person standing before him. "Yeah! A pokemon Journey is all about having fun, making friends and friendly competition! Why would you.. or.. or anyone else say otherwise?!" May bobbed her head in agreement

Naruto made a face at the Birch siblings. 'Are they retarded' were some of the lesser insulting thoughts he had when they explained their views on a pokemon journey.

Maybe it was him... maybe he was the one who was pushing things to far and to wide. Was it because he just experienced more than what some kids his age were supposed to even begin to understand? Naruto shook his head. 'I have no time for self doubt. It'll only get in the way'.

 **XXX**

The Twins were confused. What in the name of Cofagrigus did the blonde mean? For the life of them, they just couldn't understand what was going on in that weird head of his. They quieted down after telling the blonde of what they think and quite frankly, that was all they could do.

After a minute of not saying anything, The blonde turned around and walked away. The Birch siblings looked confused and voiced it as well. "Where do you think you're going?" May shouted. "What she said" Brendan agreed.

Naruto didn't even bother to turn around to answer. "To my next destination. I'll be waiting for you at the top. I expect you to at least win this years champions league..." He continued in a slow pace towards the shadows of the forest, which seemed darker than they normally should be. Neither Brenden nor May attempted to follow. Having a gut feeling that they shouldn't.

"Until then..." His voice soft spoken but clear on their eardrums. By then, he already was covered by the forest shadows like a blanket. He turned around and stared at them. Brenden and May couldn't make out any piece of clothing he wore anymore... the only thing they saw was glowing Blue eyes and to their surprise, was joined by a bigger orange pair.

"Try not to lose" And with those parting words, Naruto vanished. And with his disappearance, so did the unnatural shadows that once filled the woods.

"Damn... now that was the most mysterious exit I have ever seen" Professor Birch joked. The Kids? They just screamed to the high heavens at being scared by Their Dad.

"You're still here?!" Both of them said.

Their father pouted

And finito burito.

How was that for a chap? Feel the goosebumps? Well I hope it did. But that's maybe just wishful thinking. Hope you enjoyed and if you have questions. feel free to comment!

Arrexu out.


End file.
